role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DungBeetleMask I
DungBeetleMask I (糞虫マスク Ｉ Kusomushimasuku I) is a Nocturne with a dung beetle motif and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DungBeetleMask I is extremely unintelligent and slow, often also considered to be the Brotherhood of Nocturne's stupidest member. He is often seen as a load by many of the Brotherhood's high-ranking Commanders and Captains, however this is inaccurate; despite his low intellect, he does have some use to him; his extreme durability, ability to make anyone forget and his immunity to filth also makes him a useful worker for the Brotherhood and as such he is usually given dirty jobs to do that some might not want to do. He appears to be unable to count right and has bad grammar and often makes redundant speeches. He is best friends with HyenaMask and curiously he seems to be unable to understand HyenaMask's gibberish language. History Backstory DungBeetleMask I was a friend of HyenaMask's back in the days before HyenaMask became a cyborg. Like HyenaMask, DungBeetleMask I often got many jobs, though he mainly had to get stuck with janitor jobs or ones that involved dirty jobs. Not that he minded, as he enjoyed working with dirt. Later on, he and HyenaMask went their separate ways. Eventually however DungBeetleMask I would join with the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and serve as a low-ranking Brotherhood member. Unknown to him, many members did not like him or find him to be of much use, however CobraMask noted that he appeared to be useful as he saw his hidden potential unlike everyone else. Debut: Try Not To Forget! DungBeetleMask I made his first appearance in RP where he was wreaking havoc at Chicago. Out over on Chicago, there were reports as of late of people coming in and not remembering who they were all of a sudden. They couldn't remember their names, what their jobs were, where they lived, etc. While it at first just started off as harmless and little known, it had kept happening and was starting to spread. At the same time, Flamingo Squadron had then relocated over at Chicago, moving away from Lansing and then parking over there with Machine G. What could have been the cause of the so many forgotten memories? After a few more days of the reports of this memory loss, then DungBeetleMask I appeared one day in his roller ball form, wreaking havoc and destroying several cars, also running over some people. Inspector Cypher and several of his mean tried to take him down, but to no avail. That's when FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, CondorMask, MoleMask and LobsterMask. Before he could ram at the five however, a building was then thrown at him, followed up with getting hit by the five Shadowblood's attacks. After getting back up, he was then hit by an energy wave delivered from by SquidMask's attack, sending him down to the ground. Already DungBeetleMask I was off to a bad start. As SquidMask and Booker proceeded to deliver a beatdown to DungBeetleMask I in the streets, DungBeetleMask I then seemingly surrendered, giving up to the two so that he couldn't get beaten up anymore. Just then, FlamingoMask and the gang arrived as well. Once they arrived and SquidMask was about to strike him with his trident, DungBeetleMask I then used his roller ball form and hit against all of them like a bowling ball, showing that he had faked being surrendering. DungBeetleMask I talked some more, only then to get hit by some of Booker's and SquidMask's rounds. DungBeetleMask I then just went ahead and released his Amnesiac Waves on them all, although he only got FlamingoMask and his gang. Afterwards, DungBeetleMask I then made his escape, also killing SquidMask's new girlfriend with his amnesiac waves in the process and running over N.I.G.E.L. as well. DungBeetleMask I then continued his rampage, continuing to make everyone in Chicago forget. People were seen all over town doing things that they shouldn't be doing or doing things wrong, with jets flying around all wrong and food lines piling up as well as librarians putting away books all wrong....and people not brushing their teeth right. HyenaMask then appeared to DungBeetleMask I and offered him a chance of recruitment with the Brotherhood and to continue wrecking the place. DungBeetleMask I readily accepted and then the two Shadowbloods then continued wreaking havoc. However then Booker and SquidMask returned. Booker then punched at DungBeetleMask I, sending him backwards. SquidMask then appeared behind DungBeetleMask I; DungBeetleMask I was surprised that they still had their memories intact and then started firing around his shadow blasts all around at the two. SquidMask was hit and staggered back, before then slashing his trident against DungBeetleMask I's side. Booker then took out his revolver and fired it, putting all six rounds into his chest. He presses the button on his wrist, activating an explosion against DungBeetleMask I. DungBeetleMask I continued to fire his shadow blasts, even as he was getting blasted and stabbed at multiple times. SquidMask then created a shadow wall, making DungBeetleMask I's attacks deflect back against him. DungBeetleMask I and HyenaMask then both got into their roller forms and began to bash and crash against everything, making it a pinball game from hell. SquidMask however then used his version of Shadow Manifest on everyone, making DungBeetleMask I and HyenaMask hit against everything. As the two then formed back (after spinning around dizzy), FlamingoMask then remembered how to use Flamingo Beam and opened fire against the two, followed up by SquidMask shooting hamon against the two, engulfing them an explosion. DungBeetleMask I then tried using his Amnesiac Waves against FlamingoMask and SquidMask again, only for him to find out that he was out of the energy to do so. SquidMask then proceeded to deliver a beatdown to DungBeetleMask, followed up with another Flamingo Beam down on him. Afterwards, DungBeetleMask I then retreated with Shadow Manifest, having been defeated. Once he and HyenaMask returned back to the Shadowland Cave, CobraMask assigned them to work for KumoMask for his upcoming "project". The Flamingo of Justice vs. the Bear of Devastation DungBeelteMask I made a cameo in the RP where he along with DilophoMask and HyenaMask stood by and watched as BearMask arrived to the scene. Super Dung Beetle Bros. DungBeetleMask I reappeared at Seattle to wreak havoc and did some damage, however he was intercepted by the police. Cornered and outnumbered, DungBeetleMask I then summoned his younger brother DungBeetleMask II to help him out. DungBeetleMask II arrived and then used his Sleep Waves on the cops, putting them all to sleep. DungBeetleMask I and II then proceeded to wreak havoc, not only spraying their Amnesiac and Sleep Waves together at the people, but also committing theft, arson and vandalism along the way. As the two walked down a city block, they stopped to watch some TV at a pawn shop (although the TV wasn't actually on, it merely had a cardboard cutout in front for display). When YetiMask appeared to the two, DungBeetleMask used his Shadowy Attack against him, although this didn't do much to YetiMask and YetiMask then slashed his zweihander at DungBeetleMask I. After DungBeetleMask II fought off YetiMask some more, DungBeetleMask I and II then go into their roller ball forms and then roll around YetiMask, before then ramming against him. YetiMask staggered back from being rammed by both DungBeetleMasks. He fired icicles at the two DungBeetleMasks. DungBeetleMask I then leaped and rapidly punched at YetiMask, to which YetiMask then grabbed him and threw him at DungBeetleMask II. In a last ditch effort, DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II then fired their Noxious Mist attacks against YetiMask together. YetiMask then slashed his zweihander against them, defeating the two. DungBeetleMask I and II then rolled off, retreating, dropping off their stolen goods as well. Akumanon Both DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II were seen at Washington D.C. where they were taking a soda machine with them, stealing it. While on the way, they stopped and watched Zardoris's fight with Vernonn and saw the whole fight. Afterwards he and his younger brother then took off. Abilities * Amnesiac Waves: DungBeetleMask I can spray out purple and black colored misty streams from his antennaes at his opponents that can cause any organic being to forget what they can do or what they are doing. The only exceptions appear to be on those who are non-organic/robots. It can also rob of some intellect. The effects will be lifted upon DungBeetleMask's defeat. * Roller Ball Form: DungBeetleMask I can curl up and roll himself in a ball form that he can use to roll at fast speeds and run over anyone or anything at a racecar's pace. * Filth Manipulation: DungBeetleMask I has some control over filth energy. * Shadowy Attack: DungBeetleMask I can fire a large amount of small but deadly and explosive shadow blasts from his hands known as "Shadowy Attack". * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, DungBeetleMaskMask I can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Extreme Durability: DungBeetleMask I is extremely durable; being able to tank in a building being thrown at him and still survive and also tank in several stabs and bashes against his head or chest. * Noxious Mist: Together with his twin brother, DungBeetleMask I can emit noxious mist from his mouth to blast at their foes. * Brother Summoning: By bopping his head three times, DungBeetleMask I can summon forth his brother DungBeetleMask II. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DungBeetleMask I is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: DungBeetleMask I has a very low intellect, being able to render some of his powers and weapons moot when he doesn't think things properly. * Low Combat Power: DungBeetleMask I's combat power (in terms of physical strength) is rather average and not so great. Trivia * DungBeetleMask I is one of the few Ensigns to work under not a high-ranking BoN member but rather another Ensign, this one being HyenaMask himself. * DungBeetleMask I was jokingly referred to as commonly as "the worst Nocturne ever" during concept by Gallibon. * To tell him apart from his younger brother, DungBeetleMask I does not wear a sash. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Insects Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs